My Beautiful
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: One rainy day, Sirius and Remus have been left in Remus' parents house, alone. Sirius gets very bored and so Remus leads him out to dance in the rain. What happens when feelings get the better of them?


MyBeautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though if I did… well that'd be really cool.**

"Remus, I'm bored!" Sirius moaned loudly.

"Then find something to do." Remus sighed, peeking out from behind his book. They were stuck inside Remus' parents house alone. It was pouring outside and Remus' parents had to go to work that day, even though it was summer.

"But… Moony, you don't have anything to do! Plus, all the food is gone." Sirius grumbled, shifting on the couch to stick his feet in Remus' lap. Remus sighed again.

"Is that all you ever think about?" He asked laying his book on Sirius' outstretched legs. Sirius cocked his head to one side.

"No, I think about girls, boys and pranks too." He smiled. It was common knowledge that Sirius swung both ways.

"You're impossible." Remus said, grinning.

"And that's why you love me." Sirius laughed. 'If you only knew…' Remus thought, returning to his book. He'd only read for a few more seconds when…

"Remus, I'm bored!" Sirius moaned. Remus snapped his book shut.

"You know what… come 'ere." He shoved Sirius' legs off of his lap. They hit the floor with a thud. Remus stood up and set his book on the coffee table. Then he set off towards the front door with Sirius at his heels.

"What?" Sirius asked, as Remus led him out onto the front porch. The rain was still coming down in sheets. Remus slipped off his battered sneakers and motioned for Sirius to do the same. Then he smiled and ran down the frond steps out into the rain. Sirius stared after him, incredulous.

"Come on, Padfoot! It's fun!" Remus called up to him.

"You do realize it's raining, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course! Haven't you ever danced in the rain before?" The smaller boy laughed. Sirius shook his head but, being almost bored to tears, he too slipped his shoes off and followed his friend into the rain.

"Holy… it's cold." Sirius gasped. Remus laughed again, spinning around in circles. Sirius watched him. He'd never noticed it before but Remus was really beautiful. With that wonderful, blond hair and deep, amber eyes. Before he could stop himself, Sirius had grabbed Remus' arm, pulling the blond boy towards him.

"Sirius… what are you doing?" Remus asked, looking up at the taller boy. Mistake number one, right there. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Sirius' sapphire eyes.

"I just… I wanted to… oh the hell with it." Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips on Remus'. The small werewolf gasped into the other boy's lips, giving Sirius the opportunity. He slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and Sirius slid his arms around Remus' waist.

The two boys stood out in the rain, unaware of anything but each other, trapped in a dangerous embrace. Finally, they broke apart, in dire need of oxygen. They stood there, gasping for breath, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Did… did that answer your question, Rem?" Sirius grinned. Remus nodded, eyes wide.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Your welcome." Sirius answered, smirking. Remus hit him, playfully.

"So… do you want to… go inside?" Remus asked, hinting at something. Realization dawned on Sirius' face.

"Of course." He took the smaller boy's hand, and they slowly walked back into the warm house. Remus laid his head on Sirius' shoulder, a slight smile gracing his features.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that. Your my beautiful, Sirius. " He sighed. Sirius looked at him quickly as they reached the front porch, but didn't make anything of it.

If you had been watching from out in the rain, you would of seen two of the infamous marauders finally fessing up to their true feelings. Only one person was.

Professor R. J. Lupin bolted upright in bed, many years later. He'd been dreaming, remembering that special rainy day. He rolled over to give his mate a hug but there was an absence of warmth there. Then his mind jolted back to the present.

Sirius coming with the Order to rescue Harry. Sirius fighting with Bellatrix. Sirius falling back through the veil… Sirius… gone.

Tears trickled down the professor's face. He missed his… beautiful.

**That was actually my very first one shot. I wrote it for some plot bunny I found on some website. Review… I think it turned out kinda weird.**


End file.
